gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serena van der Woodsen/@comment-26035314-20150123103514
I really hate Serena. I'm finishing up Season 4 on Netflix right now. As much as I really WANT to like her because she is the lead female character, she sucks! She gets away with EVERYTHING! She is conniving and NEVER gets her just desserts. B. is a bitch but at least she doesn't deny it or hide it. Serena seems to be able to date a different guy every episode and throw tantrums and scheme and get away with everything. Even Chuck and Blair who are professionals at take downs get rewarded and defeated by karma. Not to mention Jenny. In the spectrum of evil it goes Chuck, Blair, Serena, Jenny, Lily, Vanessa, Dan, Nate, Eric, Rufus. EVERYBODY gets their just desserts, but Serena instead gets press and praise. She is a bitch for never letting Blair have her moment of glory. I used to think Blair was just exaggerated because, come one, she's Blair, but Serena really is an incredibly selfish, self-centered entitles bitch. In every sense of the word. Yeah she can be sweet and darling, but only when everything goes her way. She doesn't care who she hurts. She doesn't deserve Dan, and especially not Nate.Like, In fact, she's the complete opposite of Nate. Nate is sweet and honest and sincere and only never does anything for his own benefit. He deserves to not get caught in the scheme. I get she has daddy issues, and needs a man to validate her existence, but come on already, GROW UP! i seriously feel like I'm supposed to love her only because she IS the main character. The show revolves around Dan trying o end up with her. But she really sucks. Blair took the lead as a more complex, and mature main character starting in mid-season 2. Serena is way too powerful in the sense that nothing hurts her. The worse she acts, the more praise she receives. it's like she has the divine right of kings or something. Yes you were a troubled pre-teen, and a confused teen, but you're a horrible adult. it's like the writers always gave her a. eternal get-out-of-jail-free card. I think she's had the most sexual partners in the series. Well, besides Chuck. I really don't know what the point of Serena is. I really don't know what Dan saw in her. that she was cool? Pretty? She wasn't even smart. there really is NO upside to her. nothing meaningful. Nothing worth it. Frankly, i would have like for her to be kicked off the show, rather than Jenny. (Yes I know Momsen has a singing career). At least Jenny could have redeemed herself if the writers wanted it. Serena damaged so many people just for the heck of it. Never for anyone's best interest. It all comes down to this: he has no heart for anyone but herself. And for some god-awful reason, she always gets away with it. I'm glad Blair tells her off. And Lily and Eric at times. I don't care if people want to see her bad side. I wish they would have written her off. I wish everyone gave her a good taste of her own medicine. There is no "it" in this it girl. Not worth anyone's admiration. If ever she did anything nice or good, it was to fix her own mistakes. She has no heart.